camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Madeleine Perthshire
|theme image= |full name=Madeline Elaine Perthshire |pronunciation= Mad-ah-line Ee-lane Perth-shire |nicknames= Mad or Madi. |name meaning= High Tower |born= May 19th, 1996 |status=Alive |current age=Seventeen |gender=Female |species=Demigod (Half-Blood) |nationality=Russian |sexuality=Asexual |relationship status=Single |native language=Russian |accent=Russian |languages=Russian English Little German Greek |divider 1= |history= WIP |divider 2= |hometown= Ivanovo |earliest memory= The necklace from Thanatos. |schooling=Highschool Education - Not completed. |first kiss=N/A |first sex=N/A |first love=N/A |other firsts=N/A |misc image= |father=Thanatos |mother=Judith Perthshire |siblings=N/A |other relatives=Jeremy Perthshire - Uncle |family photo album=Jeremy Perthshire - Current Age; 32 |divider 3= |model=N/A |char image 2= |char image 3= |char image 4= |divider 4= |eyes=Pale Blue |hair=White-Blonde |height=5'7 |weight=110 pounds. |ethnicity=Caucasian |handedness=Right |shoe size=Seven |blood type=O+ |voice=Soft and oddly eerie. |eye sight=20/20 |health status=Healthy |clothing style=Casual or battle armour. Sometimes leather catsuits. |marks=Tattoo of birds on her arm. |body style=Lithe, skinny, small-framed. |photo album= |divider 5= |weapon image 1= |weapon image 2= |weapon image 3= |divider 6= |skills=Throwing Knives at a range and flexibility. |weapon of choice=Katana |strengths=Close combat |weaknesses= |quests led=N/A |quests=N/A |abilities= Offensive: # Children of Thanatos can materialise a scythe, made up of astral energies, to use as a weapon but only for a short time. Defensive: # Children of Thanatos can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive: # Children of Thanatos can sense any death, mortal or monster. # Children of Thanatos can communicate with the souls of the recently deceased. # Children of Thanatos are able to enchant weapons with Soul-damaging powers, the effect only lasts for a short time. # Children of Thanatos are able to see the lifespan of others, but are forbidden to speak of it. Supplementary: # Children of Thanatos have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more energy drained. # Children of Thanatos are able to call forth recently dead spirits to aide them for a short time. # When fighting, children of Thanatos are able to gain a small amount of health every time they deal damage to their opponents. Other: # Children of Thanatos are able to surround themselves in dark power which greatly boosts attack and defense. However, the act of surrounding takes time and the user is vulnerable during it. # Children of Thanatos, though unable to use this power to directly kill, can use it to drain enough life force out of those around them, that they are too weakened to fight back for a very short time, from a few seconds to a few minutes. However, while the user is doing this, they are incapacitated and it drains them considerably. |divider 7= |quote 1=You were born original. Don't die a copy. |personality= Madeline is dark and calculating. She is the type of girl you just don't want to anger or piss off. She has a sharp wit and can be stoic as hell. Due to being a sadist, she feels hardly any pity or shame -- or emotion for that matter but there is something deep within her that causes her to find immense amusement in seducing people despite not having any sexual attraction to them. You could say she enjoys reactions.. She has no sense of remorse and could care less about anyone else but herself. At times, she can be friendly but she is rather guarded and doesn't normally let people close to her. When she does have friends, they mean the world for her and she would take on a hydra to save their ass. |divider 8= |current= WIP |divider 9= |sign= |sign meaning= |location=Thanatos' Cabin |pets=N/A |likes=Poetry and fighting. |dislikes=Cocky people and not winning. |fears=Needles, thunder and lightning. |hobbies=Reading and writing. |motto=Too weird to live, too rare to die. |won't=Give up. |secretly admire=Ares |influenced by=Thanatos |moral compass=N/A |important person before camp=N/A |important person now=N/A |immediate goals=To gain respect. |long term goals=To be the head of Thanatos' Cabin! |reacts to crisis=Passively. |faces problems=Immediately. |reacts to change=Passive. |alignment=N/A |images photo album=Madeline's Armor |dream job= N/A |current job=N/A |one word=Fierce. |best=Smile |worst=Piercing eyes. |change=N/A |mental=Sadistic and seductive. |mental disorders=Sadist. |emotions=Low emotions. |medical=Healthy. |quote 2=Life is a series of disappointments broken only by dark spells of depression. |vices=Enjoys inflicting pain. |bad habits=Seducing females and males for amusement. |sleeping|=Curls up like a child. |quirks=Flustered when complimented too much. |attitude=Depends. |talents=Tying a cherry stem with her tongue. |social=Recoils away from big groups of people. |mannerisms=Quite polite at times unless angered. |quote 3=Man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask and he will tell the truth. |color=Purple |music=Quite the varity. |food=Chocolate pudding. |animal=Snake. |book=Lord of the Rings series. |other favs= N/A |ease=N/A |priorities=Keeping those who are close safe. |failures=N/A |accomplishments=Made it to camp alive. |secret=N/A |secret known=N/A |tragedy=Recoiled from mother. |wish=To become the head of Thanatos' Cabin |flaw=Disowns people easily. |divider 10= |cheated=N/A |others=N/A |strangers=Slightly intimidating. |lover=N/A |friends=Guarded but sometimes sweet. |family=Unknown |impression=Demon Succubus from Hell; hence the title. |like most=N/A |like least=N/A |friends photo album=N/A |border 11= |role=N/A |inspiration=N/A |goals=Have Madeline gain respect and friendships. |partner=N/A |current rp=N/A |divider 12= |misc image 2= }} Category:Le Mystérieux Criminel Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Female